


The One Where James Madison Gets Thomas Jefferson Drunk

by burn_23



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Lot's of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_23/pseuds/burn_23
Summary: Based off: "My dad is drunk hitting on my mom at our family Christmas party and they’ve been married for 30 years. That’s all I want in life."





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this one, Alex is 52, Thomas is 55.

Aileen Jefferson let out a soft huff as she dropped next to her brother on the couch. It was the same every year, their parents would throw an extravagant Christmas party where they would invite every single one of their friends and family members. Sure, it was fun, but cleaning up the next day was hell. Oisin offered his sister a smirk as he handed over a glass of champagne.

“What? Theodosia too busy with her new boyfriend this year to have time for you?”

“You know? Just because she dumped you over a year ago, doesn’t mean you have to be so rude.”

Oisin opened his mouth to speak, but it was interrupted by a loud laugh that rang through the room, almost echoing off the walls. Aileen cocked a brow letting her eyes turn towards where her father was in the corner of the room more than likely reminiscing on his college days with Uncle Lafayette and Uncle Hercules. It was like this every year. The adults would get drunk beyond repair, and it usually ended with a game of Monopoly. The game never got finished of course, Baba would nod off to sleep on his husbands’ shoulder drunk off wine.

“Then there was the time Alex punched Thomas in the face,”

Baba grinned at that, “Which time are you talking about Herc? There were a lot of those.”

Uncle Hercules nodded at that tilting his cup towards Alex.

“I was talking about the time we were at Eliza and Marias dorm, and you came busting through the door yelling about how Washington told you to stay away from debate for a few days because you gave Thomas a black eye for disagreeing with your thoughts on the second amendment.”

Aileen looked at her Baba. “You seriously punched Papa in the face?”

Baba took a sip of his wine as he sat back shrugging his shoulders as he stood.

“Your Papa was a pain in my ass. Still is actually. We’ve been married too long for me to back out now though.”

As if on cue, Thomas Jefferson made his appearance in the room. Stumbling drunkenly towards them with James Madison walking in behind him with a grin. When she heard her Baba click his tongue behind her she grinned as he spoke under his breath.

“I swear to god Madison, always getting my husband drunk- “

“Jemmy! See that one over there? With the ponytail? The short one?”

James smirked as he nodded. “What about him Thomas?”

“He’s really cute.”

As her Baba let out a snort Aileen shook her head. “Does he not realize that he’s practically yelling?”

“Does your Papa ever know when he’s talking to loud?”

Oisin propped his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched his Papa. “You’re usually the one yelling Baba. Papa is the quiet one.”

Alex flicked his sons ear. “I don’t know what you’re talking about son. I’m the levelheaded one out of the both of us.”

By that time, Papa had slithered his way to the group, a cup of vodka in hand. Aileen watched as her Papa offered her Baba a cocky grin snaking an arm around his waist as her Baba rolled his eyes.

“You’ve got to be the prettiest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

“Mm, is that so?”

Papa nodded, twirling a piece of Baba hair in with his index finger. “How old are you, darlin’?”

“Fifty-two.”

“Well you don’t look a day over thirty.”

It was true now that Aileen thought about it. Baba and Papa didn’t seem to age. They had looked the same for as long as she could remember. As she drifted into her own thoughts she felt her brother nudge her side playfully nodding towards her fathers.

“What’s your name anyways sweetheart?”

A soft giggle fell from her lips as she watched Baba glare at Uncle James.

“Alexander.”

“Thomas, Thomas Jefferson.”

Baba took a sip of his wine, letting out a light hum. “Oh believe me Thomas, I know who you are.”

Papa beamed at that, tugging on Baba’s hair. “Well that’s a good thing, cause you’ll be screaming that later.”

Baba covered his mouth as he tried not to spit out his wine. All the while Oisin was making gagging noises beside her while her Uncles rolled their eyes in annoyance. Aileen watched as Papa glanced down at Baba’s left hand, smirking when she saw the frown pull on his lips in disappointment.

“Are you married, Alexander?”

Baba nodded. “Happily married for thirty years.”

Papa let out a defeated sigh. “He’s a lucky man.”

Baba let out a snort at that. “Why don’t you look at your own hand, Thomas?”

Aileen watched with amusement as her Papa looked at his left hand, feeling a smile curl on her own lips when Papas eyes widened.

“Are we married?”

Baba nodded. “And we have kids.”

Papa looked away from Baba then, looking between Oisin and Aileen.

“Are those our kids?”

Baba dropped his head into the palm of his right hand. “What gave it away? The boy that looks just like you? Or the girl that has my eyes?”

Papa pursed his lips before pulling away dropping a hand to tug at Baba’s.

“Dance with me, darlin’.”

“But there’s no music going.”

“Since when have we needed music?”

Baba rolled his eyes as he finished his wine. “Five minutes ago you forgot we were married.”

Papa ignored the comment tugging at Baba’s hand impatiently. “Please?”

As Papa dragged Baba across the living room Uncle Hercules grabbed Papas drink.

“Something tells me Thomas doesn’t need anything else to drink for the night.”

Aileen let out a laugh as she looked across the room where her Papa and Baba were wrapped around one another, Baba smiled as he wrapped his fingers in Papas hair. And Papa pressed a kiss to his forehead lovingly.

“Did Baba really punch Papa in the face?”

Uncle James chuckled as he nodded. “There were many occasions where your Baba punched your Papa in the face.”

Oisin arched a brow, “Did Papa ever punch Baba?”

Uncle Laf let out a burst of laughter. “They use to fight like cats and dogs before they realized they were in love with each other. Can’t tell you how many times I had to clean your Baba’s face, and your Papa’s for that matter.”

When Aileen looked back across the room, she caught Papa peppering kisses across Baba’s face while Baba laughed. Oisin groaned as he snagged Papas cup from Uncle Hercules hand.

“I need this more than you Uncle Herc. Those two are making me sick.”

Aileen rolled her eyes as she watched the two who were too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else watching them.

“I think they’re cute. They’ve been together for over thirty years and still only have eyes for each other.”

Across the room Alexander was listening to Thomas rattle on about how beautiful their family was.

“Those are really our kids over there with our friends?”

Alex dropped his head back as he groaned. “Thomas, for the tenth time. They are very much ours, surrogates are a gift to the world.”

Thomas tugged his husband closer, pressing a kiss to his lips happily.

“We turned out quite all right don’t you think?”

Alex nodded in agreement. “We turned out just fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any request let me know <3


End file.
